Isopo
Pronunciation: IZZ - a - po, not unlike the name "Isabeau". Gender: Female Species: Ferret Place of Origin: Land of Ice and Snow. Appearance: Tall, mean-looking female albino ferret. Fur is white, save a black tailtip; eyes and nose are pink. Has a broad reddish-pink scar running from between her ears across her muzzle, curving down to continue it's long path down the right side of her neck to her shoulder. One upper fang is very long and sticks out the right side. Wears a hooded, sleeveless chain-mail shirt over a long-sleeved white tunic; this is belted with a broad chain-mail belt with a silver buckle. Carries a short sword thrust through her belt; also carries a whip and a spear. Personality: Quiet, but with a volitile and unpredictable temper. Not exactly fully sane. Backstory SPOILERS FROM '''TFBC' IN HERE!'' Isopo was a slaver onboard Lunarah Dawnrider's ship Night Heron. She was the Bosun, and responsible for steering the ship. A wound she had recieved in the past made her somewhat bi-polar in personality; she would be quiet and meek one minute and angry and uncontrollable the next. Her personal attendant slave was Dusty, whom she crippled for life in one of her unpredictable rages. This action caused a slave revolt - though the outnumbered goodbeasts were routed, Isopo was badly wounded by the otter Yanoso who tried to strangle her and almost suceeded. After Isopo came to, she found that the devastating injuries to her throat had made her a gibbering mute. This made her more wrathful than ever, wishing to wreak her vengeance on any otter she saw; because of this, she gave many vermin a difficult time when they refused to let her near the slaves. The situation became so critical that Lunarah eventually had Isopo driven from the camp, knowing that the ferret would follow at a distance and thusly still be of some use to her. When Lunarah decided to attack Bowlaynee Castle, a delegation from the castle sneaked out and freed the slaves. Isopo, wandering outside the camp, saw what was happening and had the chance to raise the alarm. However, upon recognizing Yanoso among the freedbeasts, Isopo decided to sneak up on him and kill him instead, fearing to face him paw-to-paw again. She was just about to pounce when the Bowlaynian otter Kerrin spotted her - he pushed Yanoso out of the way, and a furious Isopo throttled him instead. Scotty Bluefleck and several other fighters went after her with spears and arrows, and she was forced to flee once more, this time for her very life. Lunarah later sent a penitent and somewhat recovered Isopo after shipmates Greeby and Blunge, who had been tricked by the spy Artamid into going against orders and scouting out the stronghold . By the time the ferret caught up with them, the pair had managed to capture a trio of Dibbuns, but were being set upon by Scotty. The two officers were downed, and Isopo, seeing the otterbabe Jakub among the Dibbuns, went after Scotty and the fleeing little ones instead. She managed to rip Scotty's haunch with her claws, but was slain by Scotty's friend Grumbu before she could do much more damage. Grumbu lifted her bodily off her prey, and then throttled her in much the same way she had killed Kerrin, to avenge the otter's death. Isopo was a minor character. Little else is known. Category:Corsairs Category:Slavers Category:Females Category:Villans Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Ferrets